


Daddy has a bad day

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fucking, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Stripping, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Babygirl comes home from work to find Lance in a bad mood. Only she can make Daddy feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Lance 'the fucker' Tucker. I hope I do him justice.

Lance was out in the gym when she came home. She looked at the clock. Well fuck, he must have had a bad day for him to be out there this late on a weeknight. They hadn’t been together long, but she’d gotten his moods down quickly. She pulled out the ingredients for a quick but healthy dinner and got everything going.  
The backdoor opened then slammed. “Baby!”  
“In here!”  
“What’s for dinner?”  
“Chicken and veggies.”  
He kicked off his shoes and dropped onto the couch. He reached for the remote but stopped as she walked in front of the flat screen. His eyebrow shot into his hair and he pouted his lips. “God, you look fucking great.”  
She bit her lip as she looked down at the plain white tee stretched tight over her breasts and the patriotic thong. “You think so?”  
“Oh yea, babe.” He settled into the couch and pulled at his stiffening cock in the Team USA track pants.  
She sauntered over to the couch and straddled his lap. It was his turn to bite his lip. She watched him pull it through his teeth with parted lips. “Daddy had a bad day?”  
“Real bad, babygirl.”  
“Want me to make it better?”  
“Only you can.” She hopped off his lap and disappeared into the kitchen. He looked at the ceiling and rubbed his face. Where did he find this one? She knew how to hit all his kinks. Her long legs appeared on either side of him as she climbed over the back of the couch. He skimmed his palms up her smooth, toned flesh as she lowered herself to a crouch on his lap. He leaned forward and bit her peachy, perfect ass playfully as it lowered past his face.  
Babygirl dropped onto his lap, making him grunt. “First, a drink.” She tossed her hair to the side to expose her throat and dabbed a bit of salt where her neck met her shoulder. He took the shot of tequila she held up for him, careful not spill.  
His warm, flat tongue cleaned up the salt but his mouth didn’t stop. He trailed wet, eager open-mouth kisses up the line of her throat to her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned for the touch, her lips parting. His hot breath fell against her ear as he pulled away. Their glasses clinked then were empty. She turned as she leaned back against his shoulder, sucking on the slice of lemon between her teeth. He leaned forward and took the offered citrus, sucking the rest of the juice. His teeth chewed more free of the meat of the lemon.  
Babygirl plucked his shot glass from his fingers and the lemon from his lips. “Better, Daddy?”  
“Better, babygirl.”  
“Good. You just sit back and relax.” She hit a button on the remote and Ginuwine ‘Pony’ started.   
He laughed and rubbed his face again. “Oh, what are you doing?”  
She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t answer. Instead, she spread his knees then straddled him with her back to him, winding her hips. He skimmed his palms up her arms as she pushed her ass against him then eased off. Then she glided that perfect ass along his thighs and back up against his dick. He licked and bit his lips as she moved fast then slow, forward and back. His cock pushed against the training pants, begging to be free.  
Babygirl leaned forward onto his knees and lifted her ass into his face, teasing her pussy against his lips then backing off. He grabbed her ass with both hands when she lowered and gave her a hard spank. She lifted again and pushed her cunt against his mouth again. He tried to lick the dew from her lips but she pulled away again.  
His pupils were blown when she turned around, grinding down on him as she pushed her breasts against his face. He groaned and grabbed her tits in both hands, roughly kneading them through the tee. He thumbed her nipples, getting a gasping sigh from her. She pulled off the tee shirt and tossed it. His hands were on her tits again, bringing them to his eager mouth. She pushed them together on the sides of his face and rubbed back and forth. He moaned and followed suit, rubbing his face back and forth and around between her breasts.  
“Were you a stripper?”  
She laughed. “No, but I’ve been to a few clubs.” He licked his lips as he stared at this woman on his lap. “Is Daddy better now?”  
“Oh much better, babygirl.” Her self-satisfied grin made him grin. He ran his hands up her bare back then pulled her into a kiss by her shoulders, thrusting his hips up against her. She reached between them and pulled his tee shirt up. He panted when she broke the kiss to strip him of his shirt. “What about dinner?”  
“We’ve got time, Lance.” Her lips crashed into his again as she dragged her nails down his chest. His hissed and bucked off the couch. The red, white, and blue of the ribbon tattoo peeked out from the waistband of his pants. She grabbed a handful of the tear-aways and slid back onto her knees. The buttons popped with force.  
Lance couldn’t help but grin even wider. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees. She tugged them off the rest of the way. He expected her to climb on top, but she surprised him again. His laugh barked out when the music shifted to Kiara ‘Gold’. Babygirl wrapped a hand around his cock and wrapped her lips around the head. He groaned and settled back more into the couch. He shoved his hands into her hair and lifted his hips as she came down onto him. She moaned, twisting her hand up to meet her lips.  
His mouth dropped open, his eyes hooded with desire. He couldn’t look away as she moved up and down on his dick, hollowing her cheeks when she sucked him hard. She pulled off his cock and kitten licked the weeping tip.  
“Climb on up, babygirl.” She popped up and started to draw the thong down her legs. “No, leave it on.” He held himself straight for her as she slid down his length, holding the red, white and blue thong to the side. He ran his palms up her back and grabbed onto her shoulders, jerking her down as he thrust up. She cried out. “You like that, baby?”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
He repeated the thrusts, making her shout with each one. He let go of one arm so he could smack her ass. He urged her to ride him harder, faster. Their foreheads pressed together as they panted and grunted, moaned and shouted. Babygirl writhed on his cock as he thrust up.  
“You gonna cum?”  
“I’m close.”  
He slipped his hand between them and into the side of the thong. His thumb teased her clit until she bounced on him. Her nails dug into the back of his head, tugging on his hair as she howled her orgasm. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her shoulders again, yanking her down hard onto his cock before he groaned deeply and came.  
She struggled to catch her breath then sat up straight. Her thumbs caressed his cheeks. “Better, Daddy?”  
“God yes, babygirl.” He cupped the back of her neck and took her lips. He stretched his arms out on the back of the couch and laid his head back. “Get me a beer, would ya?”  
She slid off his lap and pulled the white tee over her head. “Sure, Lance.” He leaned up and swatted her ass as she passed, making her squeak. She didn’t see them lasting but god, it would be fun while it did.


End file.
